1. Field
The present disclosure relates to heat exchangers, more specifically to fin-type heat exchangers and methods of making such heat exchangers.
2. Description of Related Art
The weak links in application of the current Laser Powder Bed Fusion (LPBF) technology to producing fin-type core heat exchangers is the limitation of achieving thin wall thickness and powder removal between tightly spaced fins. The wall thickness is primarily limited by dynamics of melting pool formation. The laser beam interaction with powder bed is controlled by laser energy density, which depends on beam diameter, laser power, scanning velocity, and powder characteristics. Experimental studies show limited success in achieving wall thickness less than 0.012 inches. However, certain applications can require wall thicknesses of 0.004 inches. Traditional methods to achieve such wall thickness with additive manufacturing resulted in microstructures with substantial voids and porosity. However, other traditional non-additive manufacturing methods utilize joining processes such as welding and brazing, which have limitations in terms of heat exchanger design space and process variation.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved heat exchanger structures and methods of making heat exchangers. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.